


Teenage Savior

by Yukito



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sneaks out to a party like any teenager would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templeandarche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeandarche/gifts).



The window opened slowly in the dead of night and a shadow slowly climbed into the room from the warm Mexican summer night. In an instant the lights were turned on and the figure blinked and was temporarily blinded.

“Where have you been?” The stern female voice was somewhat raspy and undeniably tired sounding.

It took a moment for John’s eyes to adjust and then the teenage boy was looking at his mother. She sat on the edge of a beaten up couch that had seen the good and bad days of the Seventies and somehow ended up in no-where Mexico. She had her arms crossed and a stern look on her face that was more than just an angry parent who caught their child sneaking out to a party. John was thankful he only had one beer or else he’d really be in trouble.

“Hey mom.” He attempted a charming smile, but it was met with unflinching critical judgement.

“Where have you been?”

John blinked again and took his time closing the window as if it was essential to keep the Mexican heat out. The fact of the matter was that the heat was just as hot and sticky inside as it was out.

“I was just at a friend’s house.” John looked at her and kept his voice low and soft.

“What friend?”

John was used to the third degree by now. He didn’t think it was entirely fair since he knew all the rules and all the protocols. He rolled his shoulders a little as he stood there. “A guy at school. His name’s Carlos. He checks out, mom. Don’t worry.”

Sarah stood up from her leaning position and ran her fingers through the top of her hair until they reached where her hair collected in a pony tail. She let out a breath and paced a little. 

“I knew it was a mistake to let you go back to school,” She said. “You can’t just go out like that.”

“Why not?” John looked back at her. “Not everyone wants to kill me, mom. No one here even knows who I really am.”

Sarah stopped pacing and looked at her son. Only John could see the worry in her eyes. Anyone else witnessing this moment would see an angry, hard-lipped lady, but John saw the burden of worry his mother carried.

“John. Any one of them could be a terminator. I told you. They look like us.” She didn’t let him reply, but continued. “Besides, it’s not just about that. This part of the world is dangerous on its own. What if you got mugged and killed? You can’t afford that.”

“Right. Because the leader of mankind can’t have a death like that.” John rolled his eyes as he responded sarcastically.

“Don’t.” Sarah walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. They were steady, but somehow still soft. This was her son. Her _son_. And she loved him entirely. “Don’t make a joke about that. You’re going to live, John. You have to live.”

John almost opened his mouth to argue, but stopped this time. It was late and it was the look in his mother’s eyes that made his tongue relent. He knew why. He knew all the reasons why. 

“I’m sorry.”

Sarah Connor embraced her son tightly as if it might be the last time and for a moment she could almost feel as if Kyle was hugging her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom so much that I can't help but write treats for people who request it. I hope I did Sarah Connor some justice and that you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
